girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Muses Deck
The Muses deck for the new card game called [http://cheapass.com/freegames/pairs Pairs: A New Classic Pub Game] from Cheapass Games will feature art by Phil and Kaja Foglio. Each deck will contain ten different cards. The deck from the Foglios will feature all nine of the the Muses from Girl Genius. The art for the tenth card is currently a mystery, although an image of Van Rijn or Andronicus Valois seem to be possibilities. There will also be a deck with art by Cheyenne Wright, featuring Professor Elemental. The production of the card decks was funded by a Kickstarter campaign. The game will be produced with eleven decks, each featuring different art. (A twelfth deck with a completely different game called Falling was also part of the Kickstarter.) The card decks from this Kickstarter should be available in August 2014. Some of the decks will be available in retail stores, but probably not all of them. Which decks will be sold through retail channels has yet to be determined. The Kickstarter The [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/cheapassgames/pairs-a-new-classic-pub-game Kickstarter campaign for Pairs] was wildly successful. The total amount pledged was $332,226 from 7,781 backers, over 27 times the original $12,000 goal. Four of the decks feature [http://blog.patrickrothfuss.com/2014/03/the-final-kickstarter-post/ art inspired by the fantasy booksThe Kingkiller Chronicles series and The Princess and Mr. Whiffle series] of Patrick Rothfuss, a self-confessed Girl Genius fan and friend of the Foglios. Some of the other decks feature art by other web comics artists. There is also a deck of cards for an unrelated game called [http://cheapass.com/freegames/falling Falling] included in the campaign. The rewards levels for the Kickstarter include getting from one to twelve copies of any or all of the decks. The various decks, except for The Name of the Wind core deck, were unlocked as stretch goals during the Kickstarter. Other stretch goals included additional art for some decks, stickers, cut cards, and ring tones. The Muses Deck The Muses Deck will feature drawings of the Muses by Phil Foglio and, presumably, layout, lettering, and decorative elements by Kaja Foglio. Phil's drawings will be colored by Cheyenne Wright. A colored sample card and five uncolored sketches can be seen on the Pairs: Foglio's Muses page on the Cheapass Games website. The file name for one of the card images has apparently revealed the name of the final muse that has not been named in the comics or prose novels so far. The Other Decks * Core deck, Name of the Wind''A ''Kingkiller Chronicles deck, art by Shane Tyree * Fruit deck, art by Johnny Clip Art * Pirate deck, art by Brett Bean * Falling, art by Val Mayerik * Modegan deck, art by Shane Tyree * Barmaids deck, art by Echo Chernik * Goblin deck, art by Pete Venters * Princess and Mr. Whiffle deckA Princess and Mr. Whiffle deck, naturally enough, art by Nate Taylor * Faen deck, art by Nate Taylor * Professor Elemental deck, art by Cheyenne Wright * Baby Cthulhu deck, art by John Kovalic The Game The [http://cheapass.com/freegames/pairs rules for Pairs and a free set of downloadable, printable cards] are available on the Cheapass Games website. Category:Outside World Category:Published Work